User talk:ThisUserLikesOreo
CONGLATURATION! You officially have more badge points than Someone does. ...I know I'm the only person who cares about this, but still! ~ CHU-TENG [Camwood777] TONG-NOU ~ 02:39, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Ay TULO. In this thread, we concluded that Zambiealex will recieve a 2-week block. Are you able to preform further action? Hi. You can add my birthday date to birthday list ? 6 April :) willowek1 :D (talk) 10:11, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Sooo you can tell me this new rule ? willowek1 :D (talk) 09:21, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Oh, Ok :) willowek1 :D (talk) 16:27, July 25, 2016 (UTC) ay. i'm flurr. and i did not doorspam on purpose. chillin' in the house! (talk) 20:20, July 29, 2016 (UTC) i donno? chillin' in the house! (talk) 20:24, July 29, 2016 (UTC) i don't like this. i don't want to spread my info. chillin' in the house! (talk) 20:29, July 29, 2016 (UTC) More former staff, whatever. Avatar thingy Hey Oreo. Can you change my glow around my avatar to be chat-only? Thanks. InsertSun (talk) 16:52, August 3, 2016 (UTC) hey. could you make a chat tag for me TULO? heres what i want my chat tag to be: i the most grand user!....kinda.. dragon centipede of the land! i am flurrthegamermixel! 21:10, August 4, 2016 (UTC) hey. could you fix my chat tag? its suppost to be i am the most grand user!...kinda.. i am the devil..... 22:51, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Stopping by to say hi. I know you like Oreos, (everyone knows that.) but little did you know, I like them too. Keep doing what you are doing on the wiki. Alpha Plasma Pea (talk) 04:23, August 12, 2016 (UTC)Fresh from Suburbia, Alpha Electro Pea. Re:Galleries New badges Galleries Although my chat mod thread is finished, I would like to further elaborate on ''that '' incident involving Copper Freddy/dont let go. A few weeks ago: CF: .... a exploit PPM: an exploit CF: why are u (censored) telling me to correcting my grammar? PPM: I was just trying to correct your grammar. CF: Is that (lots of swear here) your business? PPM: (repeated above message) CF: (swear here) Look at your (censored) mainspace activity! You only know how to play (censored) forum games all day! You shouldn't have been (censored) given rollback! PPM: Yes I barely go to mainspace, but you didn't have to insult me did you? CF: (censors) PPM: Shut up. '''I don't understand what the wrong is with shut up, in retaliation to the whole bunch of profanities he had used against me. I was just trying to ask him to stop using those profanities. I did not, as you stated: "'Copper (or someone else, I don't remember) asked him why did he go for rollback, because before asking that PPM said that he barely goes to mainspace, then PPM told him to shut up." You probably had not seen the details. Thank you. P.S. Sorry I don't know how to use a wordbubble. "SPUD-OOP!" the Primal Potato Mine screams excitedly. (talk) 09:18, August 17, 2016 (UTC)